


When Hell Freezes Over Short Mpreg-focused Version

by Lanhuin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BAMF Karen Page, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Government Experimentation, Male Pregnancy, Medical Experimentation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Mpreg!Frank, Near Death Experiences, The Punisher is pregnant, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanhuin/pseuds/Lanhuin
Summary: This is the shorter mpreg-focused version of the more in-depth When Hell Freezes Over fanfic I’m writing. After the events of season 2, Karen was kidnapped by an unknown government entity where they performed experiments on her and countless others. She managed to escape. Matt, Foggy, and Frank were looking for her and found her in Metro General after some dock-workers found her washed up onshore and called an ambulance. Frank figured out that Matt is Daredevil. They took Karen back to Matt’s place, stayed with her and listened to what happened. Karen was determined to go to the bulletin with this story, but Ellison said that they needed more evidence, that what she described was just too crazy to print. They all search for evidence and Karen went to a doctor to find out what exactly they did to her. She found out that she can no longer have children among other changes to her functioning (ie. accelerated healing and a powerful adrenaline response). Frank comforted her and their relationship developed into something more. This story starts after Karen and Frank have already been together for several months.





	

Frank is taking aim, looking through the scope at his next target when he feels the first flutter in his abdomen. His brows furrow and he glances down for a moment - Karen's words from the night before echoing in his head. “You keep throwing up like this, have you considered that it might be morning sickness?” She had joked. He laughs it off though. _Nah. Couldn't be. Must be just gas or something._ He focuses back on taking sights. The human trafficker stops in the street looking around anxiously, he must sense his imminent danger. It's a matter of seconds. One shot. One kill. The side of the his head is blown through and his lifeless corpse collapses on the gritty pavement. Frank packs up to head home.

The next day Frank meets Matt at his apartment. "Anything new?" he asks.  
Matt hesitates, "Yeah, there's something I gotta talk to you about, but it's not about our suspects."  
Frank tilts his head questioningly, watching Matt collect his thoughts.  
“I noticed this a couple of months ago, but I thought it was just my brain playing tricks on me. Frank, I’m not sure how to tell you this,” Matt pauses, Frank furrows his brows, unsure of what this is about. "This is gonna sound crazy, but,” Matt pauses again, struggling to find the most simultaneously gentle and clear way to tell him this, “I can hear a heartbeat in your abdomen. A fetal heartbeat. It’s really rapid and small, but it’s definitely there.”  
“What?” Frank scoffs, “What do you mean a fetal heartbeat? Like,” he shakes his head laughing, “What, like a baby?”  
“Yeah. Like a baby.” Matt states seriously.  
Frank chuckles, “Red, you might wanna get your ears checked cause that ain’t possible.”  
Matt sighes, “I know. I know it shouldn’t be, but I can hear it, Frank. I think we should call Claire and have her do an ultrasound.”  
Frank laughes, “An ultrasound? For what? For my non-existent baby?”  
Matt shakes his head in frustration, “at least to rule it out.”  
“I don’t need an ultrasound to rule out that I’m pregnant, Red. I’m a man.”  
“Yeah, well that doesn’t really change anything,” Matt sighes again, “I’m guessing whatever they did to Karen is what made this possible.”  
Frank rolls his eyes, “Don't. Don't bring Karen into this.”  
“Well I’m guessing the baby’s hers? Unless there’s other people you’ve been intimate with lately.”  
Frank shakes his head, amusement turning to annoyance, “I’m not freakin’ pregnant, Red, let it go.” He turns and walks out, slamming the door behind him. Matt sighs and balls his hands into fists. He walks to the counter, picks up his phone and dials. The call clicks as it's picked up. "What is it? What's wrong?" Claire is used to this. 

Frank refuses to acknowledge this nonsense. He strides down out of the building fuming. _I ain't freakin' pregnant._ He considers telling Karen about the asinine conversation he just had with Matt, but decides that she might actually worry and believe him. _No, better she not know._

Karen and Frank cuddle under the covers in their apartment. He lies on his back with one hand under his head, his other arm wrapped around Karen on his left side. She lies pressed up against him on her side and runs her hand over his belly that has a bit more of a curve to it than it used to. A wave of protectiveness runs over Karen and she hugs him close, wrapping her arm across his belly and resting her hand on his hip. She’s unsure why she feels so protective of him suddenly, but it overwhelms her. “Are you going out again tonight?” she asks quietly. Frank opens his eyes slightly and strokes her now pixie-cut length hair. Her hair is slowly growing back since that day in the testing facility.  
“That was the plan. Red and I have a lead.”  
“I wanna come with you,” she says, her head resting on his chest.  
“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”  
Karen lifts her head to look up at him, “I won’t get in the way, I promise. I just,” she pauses, “I have a bad feeling about tonight.”  
Frank tilts his head slightly, “A bad feeling?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know. I just, I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Frank’s face softens and he moves his other arm to fully embrace her as he turns on his side to face her. “It’s gonna be okay,” he says gently, dark brown eyes meeting clear blue ones, “everything’s gonna be okay.” He kisses her forehead and hugs her closer. “You can come next time okay? We’ll train you some more and you can come next time.”

Later that night Matt practically carries Frank home. They stumble through the door of Matt’s apartment where Karen was doing more research with Foggy. She rises from the table, eyes wide, “oh my god,” she breathes, “what happened?” She rushes over and helps Matt lower Frank onto the couch.  
“He got hit. Hard.”  
Foggy comes out of the other room with a freshly printed file and stops short, “by what? A truck?”  
“Lamb. It was Lamb-” Matt pants, ripping off his mask.  
“The mutant?! They let him out?!” Karen’s face is panicked.  
“Yeah-” Matt hisses as he clutches his side and falls into a nearby chair.  
“Matt, are you okay?” Foggy strides up to him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, but I need to call Claire. Something’s wrong with Frank.” Matt pulls out his phone.  
Karen grabs a towel to wipe the blood off of Frank’s face. He mumbles something inaudible, barely conscious. “It’s gonna be okay Frank, it’s gonna be okay.” She assures, mostly to herself, trying to keep her voice steady. She was afraid something like this would happen. Frank gasps and grimaces in pain, his arms wrap around his middle as he doubles over on his side. “Frank?! Frank, what’s wrong? What hurts? Please, talk to me,” Karen holds him and tenderly strokes his blood-soaked hair.  
“Lamb slammed him against a brick wall,” Matt confesses, voice drenched in guilt, he knows that if any of them had his senses, they would know how terrified he was. _Should've convinced Frank to leave. Shouldn't have tried to face Lamb. This was a mistake. ___He's the only one of them other than Frank that knows about the baby - and Frank won't admit it. He's the only one that knows that Frank is having contractions. He's the only one that knows that Frank might lose the baby, or maybe even his life, if this doesn’t stop.  
Foggy looks confused, “Frank’s been slammed against plenty of walls, why is this so bad?”  
“Because Lamb is a goddamn monster!” Karen spits, voice like venom, she remembers the gargantuan experiment from her time in the facility. “They tried to re-create the Hulk and it basically worked, only he never turns back into a person.”  
Matt nods, holding his phone to his ear as it rings, “He’s the size of tractor trailer, Foggy. His muscles and bones grew, but his skin never did so he's just,” Matt trails off, shaking his head.  
“Oh,” Foggy breathes quietly, looking at Frank’s writhing form again, “so he basically did get hit by a truck.” The phone clicks as Claire picks up.  
“Claire, hey, we have a bit of an emergency. How soon can you make it to my apartment?” Matt starts.  
“Uh, depends, what’s the emergency?” Claire sounds alarmed.  
All bets are off of keeping the pregnancy a secret anymore.  
“Do you have anything that can stop labor? Or-or do you know how we could do that?”  
Foggy and Karen look up at Matt in confusion.  
“What?” Claire asks on speaker, “like stop contractions? Matt whoever she is, you need to take her to a hospital right now. If she’s in pre-term labor, they’ll take care of her, but you need to get her there as soon as possible.”  
“Can’t. Not a she.” Matt declares sheepishly.  
“Not a she? Matt? What do you mean?” Claire’s voice is frustrated.  
Matt sighs quickly, “It’s Frank, Claire. Remember what I asked you about weeks ago? I think he’s gonna lose the baby. I don’t know what to do.”  
Foggy’s stands beside Matt, dumbfounded.  
Karen’s face turns from confusion to horror as she looks back down at Frank, who lets out a small whimper.  
“What do you mean it’s Frank?” Claire sounds incredulous, “Are you saying the _Punisher ___is pregnant?”  
“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now please, is there anything we can do?” Matt’s voice is desperate. He blames himself.  
Karen hugs Frank as close as her kneeling position next to the couch allows and kisses his bloody face, cheeks, and forehead. Tears escape her eyes as she begins whispering “It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay” in his ear as she rocks with him.  
Claire sighs. _The crazy never ends. ___“Stay on the phone, I’ll be right there. Is there any blood?”  
“There’s blood everywhere Claire, what do you mean?”  
“Right, I mean is there any blood coming out of him? Like out of his,” Claire hesitates, “anywhere?”  
Matt understood.  
He flinches as he rises out of the chair and holds his broken rib as he limps over to Karen and Frank with the phone. “Karen,” he says gently, “we need to check if he’s bleeding.”  
Karen slows her rocking and strokes Frank's hair again as she withdraws away and gently unbuttons his pants.  
“And that’s my cue,” Foggy says, hurrying off to the other room to grab a bed sheet out of Matt’s closet.  
Frank lets out a small cry as his pants and underwear are removed. He buries his face in the couch cushion. Everything hurts. Not like in the battles he's been in before. He knows how to take a beating, but this is worse. Much worse. His body feels weak. For the first time, Frank begins to think he won't make it out of this alive.  
Foggy hurries back in and hands the sheet to Karen without looking at Frank. She covers him quickly from the waist down and gently open his legs.  
“Oh my god,” she breathes, “there’s um, there’s another opening.”  
“Is he bleeding?” Matt demands.  
“N-no,” tears run down Karen’s face.  
“Did you hear that Claire?” Matt asks into the phone.  
“Yes, that’s good. Just try to help him relax. I’ll be there soon, I gotta make a stop at the hospital.”  
“Medicine?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah, hopefully it’ll work on him.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” Foggy asked softly, this was way beyond what he was comfortable with, but he wanted to help his friends.  
“Yeah, let’s grab some more towels, pillows, and blankets,” Matt motioned and they hurried off into Matt’s room.  
With the two of them alone, Karen is up close to Frank again, gently stroking his arm. “Oh Frank,” there was pain written all over her face.  
Frank finally looks up at her, breathing heavily, “it’s gonna be okay,” he mumbles weakly, “I love you.”  
A small gasp escapes Karen’s throat, “I love you too Frank, I love you too. Just hang on baby. Please, just hang on.”


End file.
